Love Will Keep Us Alive
by Sabaku no T
Summary: As maneiras como ele demonstrava seu amor por ela eram cada vez mais inusitadas. - Naruto & Hinata - Oneshot - Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin


**N/A:** _Naruto_ não me pertence, não que eu o quisesse... de qualquer maneira. –q

Sabe, eu realmente sou muiiito curiosa. Foi por causa da minha curiosidade pela foto do cosplay muy glam da minha irmã ( Nihal Tonks-Lupin ) que tive de fazer essa fic. Não sei mesmo se ficou boa, mas já posso adiantar que minhas NaruHina não tem uma Hinata gaga ou um Naruto muito tapado. Ah, qualé... Eles mudaram bastante ao logo da historia! Ela até se declarou sem ficar vermelha u.u Escrever deles, sem pensar muito no mangá/anime é bem melhor –s Por isso...

Espero que goste Nee-sama!

Música do Scorpions, wee.

* * *

**Love Will Keep Us Alive,**

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

"_Mesmo a noite mais escura brilhará para sempre"._

_

* * *

_

O vento estava forte demais naquela tarde. Os cabelos dela balançaram, e ele acabou fechando os olhos, sentindo a fragrância dela se misturando com o das flores do local. Estavam com as costas grudadas, sentados na grama. Ela entretida em olhar o céu, e ele em olhar as poucas crianças que ao longe brincavam. Estendeu a mão para o lado e pôs a sua sobre a dela que de tão pequena e delicada. O assustava, afinal, aquela mão poderia matar um oponente em poucos segundos.

- Naruto-kun... Algum problema?

A voz dela soou baixa, e ele pediu para ela repetir. Quando o fez, virou o corpo o fazendo deitar a cabeça nas suas pernas. Abriu os olhos e ergueu a mão, passando o polegar pela bochecha dela que estava ruborizada.

- Eu que deveria lhe perguntar isso, você está com febre?

Ela apenas sorriu enquanto negava. Passou os dedos por uma mecha de cabelo e a pôs atrás de sua orelha. Hinata sorriu e acariciou os cabelos dele também. Ficaram nisso por um longo tempo, sem desviar o olhar. Apenas quando ela suspirou profundamente foi que ele desviou. Ergueu-se, sentando a sua frente.

- Eu percebi que sou um péssimo Hokage. – Disse confiante e direto, vendo o olhar confuso dela – Oe, eu não estou brincando! – Completou quando ela abafou um risinho com a mão.

- Certo, Hokage-sama. – Ela deitou na grama e o puxou pela mão, o fazendo deitar ao seu lado. – Você quer me explicar como chegou a essa conclusão?

Ele ficou olhando para o céu, enquanto o tom azul desse se tornava alaranjado. Como explicar para ela? Tentou mais cedo explicar a Shikamaru, mas o que ouviu foi apenas um "problemático". Suspirou. Maldito conselheiro esse que foi arranjar... Abriu os olhos, que até então estavam fechados e olhou para o lado. Percebeu então que havia demorado demais para formular uma explicação, já que Hinata começava a demonstrar que estava com um pouco de sono. Ergueu o corpo, apoiando o peso em um dos braços.

- Hm... Talvez seja a hora de te levar para casa. – Sorriu e lhe beijou a face.

- Não antes de você me dizer o que está passando pela sua cabeça. – Murmurou – Quero saber o que tanto te preocupa.

- Hinata... – Viu o olhar dela, curioso, e suspirou pesadamente antes de começar – Quando me tornei Hokage percebi a grande responsabilidade que isso me trouxe. Mal consigo cuidar de mim mesmo e agora, todas pessoas da vila estão sob a minha proteção. O problema é que... Eu não consigo! Eu tento ver as pessoas de maneira igual, não favorecer ninguém... tratar todos da mesma maneira, mas...

Ele parou de falar e olhou para ela, frustrado.

- Mas... – Encorajou-o, erguendo o corpo também.

- Mas não consigo imaginar você como uma pessoa normal. – Disse derrotado – Eu preciso te proteger mais do que qualquer outro. – Deitou na grama novamente, enquanto a olhava. – Todos os dias me lembro de como você me defendeu, e não vou conseguir suportar se você fizer aquilo de novo. Eu...

- Entendi. – Ela sorriu, enquanto colocava um dedo sobre os lábios dele o calando. – Não se preocupe com isso... Você é um ótimo Hokage. Se outra ameaça aparecer nessa vila, eu mesma me protegerei. E protegerei aqueles que estiverem por perto... Por isso, não se preocupe tanto. Proteja aqueles que realmente precisam de você.

Estava corada quando terminou de falar, fato que não passou despercebido por ele que resolveu a deixar ainda mais envergonhada.

- Eu amo cada pessoa dessa vila, mas não consigo amar você igual amo elas. – Ele coçou o queixo e olhou para o céu. – Porque eu não consigo igualar você a todos os outros? Será que Shikamaru conseguiria me responder isso?

Hinata deitou novamente na grama, rindo. As maneiras como ele demonstrava seu amor por ela eram cada vez mais inusitadas. Naruto baixou os olhos e, enquanto a admirava, percebeu o porque não conseguia pensar nela como uma cidadã comum: porque ela era única. A única que acreditou nele por anos e que, por ele, arriscou a vida. Era por isso.

Sorriu e assim que ela parou de rir a beijou rapidamente. Escorregou os lábios para sua bochecha e de lá seguiu para seu pescoço. A sentiu estremecer.

- A-Acho que é hora de ir pra casa... – Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida; ele sorria da maneira que ela mais gostava.

- Eu sou o Hokage! – Ficou sério, enquanto colocava o corpo sobre o dela. Beijou sua testa. – Seu pai não pode brigar com o Hokage.

- Talvez ele abra uma exceção, afinal, o Hokage é também meu namorado...

Roçou os lábios nos dela, sentindo a respiração dela lhe bater no rosto. Fechou os olhos, e antes de beijá-la, murmurou rouco:

- Acho que vou correr o risco.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada Shinoda-neechan por betar, obrigada Klaus pela musga e obrigada Deus por não ter feito minha diabete ficar alta. –q

Reviews? *-*


End file.
